Until the End
by MasterPh0bia
Summary: "We are the Powderpuff Girls we fight until the end"-Blossom Rated M for Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

From author that brought you Operation ALONE brings:

**Until The End**

**Chapter 1**

**Blossom POV**

Hey, I'm Blossom Utonium. I'm 18 I have long red hair and wear and pink coat and white t-shirt underneath with while jeans and I have long red hair and pink eyes. I'm the smartest of my class and sisters and I'm head of Horror's and Student Council. Me and my sisters and I have our rooms for the past 4 years or so. The dreaded HIM and the rest the villains just disappeared 8 years ago and never been seen since, not anywhere in the world, its a creepy feeling thinking that this a just a clam before a terrible storm. I also continue to argue with my sister, Buttercup, a lot it has worse over the years. Its even gotten to points where Buttercup just left for about 2 hours and sometimes up to a month! On the Upside of things we had made a pelage of pace with RowderRuff Boys by not harming us in anyway. It all happened about 10 years ago.

***Flashback 10 years ago***

It was noon it was raining down bad, I was study when I heard a knock the door.

"I'll get it" Bubbles announced.

When opened it, she scream, me and Buttercup flew down in seconds. We saw Brick with a broken leg and arm, Butch with broken rib cage and Boomer in his arms with a scar across his face and a broken spin, and a fainted Bubbles.

"BC, wake up Bubbles" I ordered.

"She'll wake up eventually" Buttercup argued.

"Just do it" I argued back.

"Fine" she applied with a grudging sigh.

"Help (cough) us" Brick sighed finitely.

Buttercup splashed water on Bubbles and she awoke and her.

"Thanks" Bubbles said as she was coughing up water.

"Why should we?" Buttercup asked Brick.

"That's cold ,there our counterparts and they are only people that are like us" I replied for Brick.

"Take them to Professor he'll heal them up" I ordered.

Bubble carried Boomer, Buttercup carried Butch, and I carried Brick.

"Thanks" Brick said weakly.

We went to the Professor.

"Oh my gosh", he said as if a dagger has put into his back,"I'll heal them up ASAP" Professor said with put one by one in healing tanks ,that also heal us up after battles. The Healing Room is one level below his lab. We watch in a window as being healed up and I had to take a breath. I went outside to cry in the rain because I knew deep inside of me, I loved Brick, Bubbles came out we hugged and cried together. I peeked my eyes open felling BC's presence.

"Come and sit with us" I requested.

"No, need time...Alone" she suspiciously.

"Ok" I said.

Bubbles and I went back to the Medic room and slept on the floor there, while BC slept in her room.

I woke up the next morning to see the Professor standing over us.

"I have goods news and bad news" he begun.

"Start with the goods news" Bubbles said.

"The Boys made full recovery".

"And the Bad News?" I asked nervously.

"The scar on Boomer is permit and might or might not heal in time, we will see" he concluded.

"Where are they?".

"I put Brick in your room Blossom, same with Boomer in Bubbles Room and Butch is in BC's already".

I flew room wicked fast and saw Brick standing up looking out on the city.

"Hey Pinkie" he said turning around and saw me.

I then ran and punched him and he startled at first then he kissed me.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because that how I fell about you saving my life".

We kiss for felt like forever, I heard Brick's cell phone ring.

"Yes" he said picking up the phone, "I'll be right there" head hanging up.

"Who was that?" I said.

"Nobody and we are leaving" he replied.

So, I went downstairs with him.

"So I hope your not angry for me for punching you ".

"No I understand" and he said.

"Thanks" he said taking out his left hand.

"Truce" he said.

"Not yet. You guys must prove yourselves first then we'll talk".

After that we never saw them again but I know Brick loves me out there somewhere.

**Bubbles POV**

Hello! I'm Bubbles I wear light blue t-shirt with, a cross necklace, jeans and blonde hair and I have blue eyes. At my school I'm head Cheerleader and Christian for about 2 years now. I just dread of my fear of how HIM just mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago and since then, time again I had bad dreams of Him physically torturing me, Blossom, and/or Boomer, but not Buttercup. Anyways Boomer, my love, just can't seem forget the day he announced his love for me.

***Flashback 10 years ago***

It was noon, it was raining down, bad. I was watching TV with Buttercup, when I heard a knock the door.

"I'll get it" I announced.

When opened it, I scream .I saw Brick with a broken leg and arm, Butch with broken rib cage and Boomer, my love, in his arms with a scar across his face and a broken spin, I fainted from depression.

Next thing I knew my sister, Buttercup, pored water down on my face.

"Thanks" I said coughing up water.

"Why should we?" Buttercup asked Brick.

"That's cold,there our counterparts and they are only people that are like us" Blossom explained.

Arrgh, I Hate them arguing since day one! Way can't we all get along!

"Take them to Professor he'll heal them up" she ordered her.

I carried Boomer, Buttercup carried Butch, and Blossom carried Brick.

"Thanks" Brick said weakly.

We went to the Professor

"Oh my gosh", he said as if a dagger has put into his back,"I'll heal them up ASAP" Professor said with put one by one in healing watch in a window as they were being healed up. I saw Blossom leave the room to go outside to cry I knew she was thinking, she loved Brick as much as I loved Boomer,I hugged her and we both cried.

"Hopefully Boomer is alright" I preyed silently.

Blossom and I went back to the Healing Room and slept on the floor there.

I woke up to see the Professor standing over us.

"I have goods news and bad news" he begun.

"Start with the goods news" I said.

"The Boys made full recovery" he happily.

"Bad News?" Blossom asked.

"The scar on Boomer is permit and might or might not heal in time, we will see" he concluded.

I don't care who he looks like, as long as Boomer is alright and alive.

"Where are they?" Blossom asked.

"I put Brick in your room Blossom, same with Boomer in Bubbles Room and Butch in BC's already".

I flew to my room wicked fast and saw Boomer sitting on my bed.

"I was so worried" I sad beginning to hug.

He then kissed on the lips and kissed for the longest.

"I...Love...You" I said to him stepping away.

"I know, my love", he said slowly, I heard his cell phone ring.

"Yes, okay, I'll be right there".

"Going someone?"

"Yes but I'll be gone for long what ever happens I always love you first and foremost".

We went down starts to say our goodbyes and what note, but that day was so wonderful. I just pray that one day they'll make a return.

**Buttercup POV**

Yo, I'm Buttercup I wear neon green shirt with a black shirt and baggy black jeans and white shoes. I have black hair that goes to elbows and I have green eyes. Yeah a lot has changed, for one, I'm getting into the supernatural stuff like demons and ghosts. Two, I was home schooled or to be specific I taught myself, its awesome. One really that urks me is that everyone including my sister are being to hate me. I make a suggestion or strategic option to Blossom she ignores it and we get into an argument every the Rowdyruff Boy made "peace" with us but Bubbles nor Blossom know the true story or my side of it.

***Flashback 10 years ago***

I heard a knock the door while I was watching TV with Bubbles.

"I'll get it" Bubbles announced

When opened it, she scream , Blossom and I turned around and I saw Brick with a broken leg and arm, Butch with broken rib cage and Boomer in his arms with a scar across his face and a broken spin, and fainted Bubbles, I could cared less about them.

"BC, wake up Bubbles" Blossom ordered me.

"She'll wake up eventually" I argued.

"Just do it" I argued back.

"Fine" I applied with a grudging sigh.

"Help (cough) us" Brick sighed finitely.

I splashed water on Bubbles via cup of water from the sink and she awoke.

"Thanks" Bubbles said as she was coughing up water.

"Why should we?" I asked Brick.

"That's cold,there our counterparts and they are only people that are like us" Blossom replied for Brick.

"Take them to Professor he'll heal them up" she ordered as usual.

"Thanks" Brick said weakly before he fainted.

Bubble carried Boomer, Blossom carried Brick and I carried Butch.

We went to the Professor.

"Oh my gosh", he said as if a dagger has put into his back,"I'll heal them up ASAP". The Professor said with put one by one in healing tracks ,that also heal us up after battles, which the heal room is one level below his lab. We watch in a window as being healed up and had to take a breath. I stayed there watching them heal up while Bubbles and Blossom left to dare I say the words...Cry. I was going to my room to study demons when I saw Blossom peeking at me.

"Come and sit with us" she requested...kiss ass.

"No, need time...Alone" I said suspiciously.

"Ok" she said.

I went to room to study demons and how kill them and I know how kill every signal type expect for Class my counterpart Butch came to my room.

"I know you don't love me and I don't love you back, but we still enemies until our leaders say so" he sad to the point.

"Agreed" I said darkly.

"So what are you reading, exactly?" he asked peeking at my stuff.

"Nothing" I said quickly and closing my book.

He then went outside to talk on his phone.

"I'm leaving" he sad with a smirk.

I went downstairs with him to see Brick was at already the door.

"So I hope your not angry for me punching you " Blossom said.

"No I understand" and he said he gave Blossom a kiss on the check, kiss ass.

"Thanks" he said taking out his left hand.

"Truce" he said.

"Not yet. You guys must prove yourselves first then we'll talk".

Okay good bad news moment. Butch and I are only loyal one left, that's the bad news. Good news is that we are still enemies, well not enemies more like quinces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:Good start,no? Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Buttercup POV**  
>I have been hearing rumors of an American Demon Hunting Organization from hunters through, my hunter friend, Mitch, he has black long hair with dark jeans and a black hoodie, so he came to the door door.<br>"Hey BC' he said walking in. "How goes the HIM tracking and are you alone?"  
>"I got bowl of shit and yes" I answered. Mitch's and I studies about the supernatural has been a secret for about 5 years now and we've been trying track HIM down after his mysterious disappearance.<br>"Figures", he said with a smirk,"But I may have a lead" he said surprisingly.  
>Then I heard a sound that sounded like bird when it touched it down. I turned to see a man with white long hair and white suit on I mean all white including the tie and pants<br>"Who are you?" I said looking at him.  
>"I'm Noah" he introduced himself.<br>"Wait _the_ Noah, the one who built that boat?"  
>"Precisely, Heaven saw that as a huge achievement and they made me an angel and luckily, I'm your girls' guardian angel" he explained.<br>"Angles...Figures" I said with an evil smirk.  
>"Considerer yourself lucky and not everyone has guardian angles "he explained<p>

"Like my evil boys counterpart."

"Precisely and now back to the point, Noah here has a lead" John explain.  
>"Fine spill it" I ordered.<br>"Demons packs has been spotted in multiple spots around Townsville" Noah explain and while Mitch took out a map of the US.  
>"Here comes the crappy part" Mitch said while connecting points to form a….<br>"Pentagram...Holy carp" He said in disbelief.  
>"And center is Townsville" Mitch said.<br>"I'll go" Moses said "I'll see what going down in each of the areas and see what info I can get from the demons."  
>"Thanks" I said. Next time I looked up he was gone.<br>"Hello Buttercup? I'm home from cheerleader practice!" Bubbles yelled.  
>"Shit you have to go!" I said in a whisper to Mitch.<br>"I couldn't agree more" he said jumping put the window.  
>I walk out of my room to talk to Bubbles to see Blossom is not with her which she should be.<br>"Bubbles where's Blossom?"

**Blossom POV**

***Flashback- 6 years ago***  
>I woke up and turned the news on my TV to see there's new a election for a new mayor. I told my sisters and BC didn't wan top go for some odd reason. So I and Bubbles flew to the capital right away.<br>"Why mayor, you just can't leave Townsville. It will go into total anarchy" Bubbles asked him.  
>"Don't worry it wont and our top officials have pressured me to let go of office, so I complied ", he stated, "So I called a immediate election."<br>"We understand completely" I said for my sisters, "We'll miss you."  
>"We'll miss you to girls" he said sadly as walking as packing his bag"<br>After that, we never saw that Mayor or Bellum again and they were presumed died,sadly . As days became weeks and weeks became months a new mayor was surly to win and his name was John Omen, he has white hair down only to his side and wears a back and white suit. So, it was time for the November election. I forget the other candidates' names but Omen won and I guess who his running partner is? Princess, seriously, last time she was put in charge she made crime a law and I don't know where our officials or the Nation Guard was when that happened but in the end we save the day but looks like she lost her temper.

**Present time**

Anyways, Mayor Omen, I cant put my figures on it but just I don't trust him, at all, but he does call us when the city is in trouble, but still, so, after terrible itch to find out who he truly is for about a year. Bubbles and I done some Federal research find out if he was a true civilian, who he was, but something didn't add up. That is when I saw his family was murdered by bullets and beaten severely and a month later he ran for mayor. So that's when I talked to him.  
>"Mayor Omen " I said walking into his office.<br>"Blossom Utonium " The Mayor said.  
>"I want talk about your family" I said carefully.<br>"I don't talk about it" he angrily.  
>"But" I tried to augured back.<br>"_I said_ don't talk about it" I he augured back. "_Now leave_".  
>"As you wish" I said.<br>I left the office and when I got outside I was ambushed by unknown figures and tried fighting it but I was knocked out by an unknown gas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:Oh my what happened to Blossom? Please review <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Him is finally in this chapter so,Im using Royal Blue Alchemist's HIM dialog "strategy"

_Soft/Normal Voice_

_**Mad/Pissed off Voice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

When I am…Ahh crap I stripped to a chair shit! It looks like am in some kind of warehouse.

"Hello miss."

Wait a I know that voice.

"Ace."

"Correct."

Oh my god he looks different. He now wears a black jacket and red shirt underneath with longer black hair than I remembered but still has his old sunglass

"So where is the rest of your gang?" I asked. He then snapped his fingers and Lil Arturo, Snake, and 2 Cyclops appeared beside him.

"We learned a lot out since we last met", he explained, "Such as me being the grandson of Hades himself, Billy and Grubber being Cyclops, Snake being Hydra, and Lil Arturo here being the last surviving minion of Hades."

"Enough talking lets kill her, sir" Arturo ordered.

"Lets" Ace said talking his knife.

"You can't kill me with that."

"Oh but we can because I put Antidote X in your system when you were out, now let the killing being!"

He hands begun to light on fire which caused knife to set on fire as begun press against my chest and pain was indescribable.

"HELP!" I shouted.

Then I heard two load bangs, my eyes open to see Ace head bleeding and one more began to shot him dead.

"Come on boys lets finish guys off" A voice ordered.

It can't be...I can't be.

"Brick?"

"I'm right behind you pinky" he said untying me form the chair with a Desert Eagle Pistol in hands. I looked at him and wow does he look different wearing an all black shirt with red strip in the middle of his left sleeve with all black jeans.

"Butch I want these guys dead" Brick ordered as getting his fist ready.

"I'm little trouble here, bro."

I looked up to see he was batting Snake or Hydra but he also cutting him in half with his hand.

'Done!" he announced.

"Uh you do know that he isn't dead, right?" I yelled.

"What" he stunned.

I saw Hydra turn into seven heads.

" Aw,Come on."

"Butch go into the center of the snake and destroy the heart" Brick ordered.

"On it,sir."

He then flew into the month

"Boomer how goes fight with the Cyclops?"

I then looked behind me to see Boomer and dead Cyclops with a head ripped off.

"Wow looks like you're not dumb after all "He joked.

I looked up to see Hydra right over us.

"Yes Hydra kill them, kill them now!" Ace evilly instead.

A moment later Hydra exploded into a million of pieces.

"Enough" Ace yelled.

Next then I knew the whole warehouse was on fire.

"Boomer and Butch get Blossom out here!"

"But..." Boomer said

"Just do it!"He order.

"Brick!"I yelled out for him.

**Brick POV**

As I saw Blossom leave, I went for Hades little boy, Ace. It was our orders, well my orders to kill him and his "Gang" at no coast. I went though the fire without getting burnt, not once.I also noticed something behind Ace a poll of look to be souls.

"Time to die!" I yelled out taking my hand in grabbing position and threw him into the pool and the souls was tearing Ace apart and me. I herd Ace say "HIM still out there boy! You and girlfriend will not realize it before it's too late."I swam to retrain survival, I got out of it and the warehouse as it exploded, just in time, I then fainted.

**Bubbles POV**

Buttercup and I saw a huge fire over in the warehouse district so we flew over there. When we got there we saw boys in black with one having blue strip on it and other having green on there left sleeves Wait I know those colors.

"Boomer!"

"Bubbles!"

We huge then looked at Brick.

"Oh my god what happened to him?" I asked.

"Let's just say he fought to death with Ace and his gang."

"Oh" I replied.

"We'll take him out the Professor ASAP" my sister Blossom said, I turned and hugged her.

"Blossom, are you alright?"I asked her. She said yes and we carried Brick but I noticed Buttercup wasn't with us nor Butch.

**Buttercup POV**

I flew with Bubbles to see what going down to see going and I saw…Butch, god I hate him.

"BC, long no see" he said talking his arm for a handshake.

"No thanks."

"So what had been up to?

"Why I should tell you?"

"Well you should" Mitch said coming from behind.

"Why?" I asked "He's my mortal enemy."

"We need all help you can get."

"We?" Butch asked

Then we teleported including Butch to my room

"Seriously?" Mitch said, "So any Info?" I asked Noah.

"Sadly, no one of the demons knows about HIM expect that he's "legend" to the demons and say that's he's truly dead." Noah explained.

"I don't believe them." I said.

"Same" ,Noah agreed ,"Butch how about you, have any news about your father?"

**Butch POV**

Angles I should've know ever since my second father, HIM brought back to life I hated Angles with a should tell them about whathapend 10 years ago. But Buttercup, I couldn't help myself but to tell the truth the whole truth."Well the last time I heard from him was about 5 years ago".

"But let me start from the beginning, we're in New York at the time..."

"Date?" Mitch asked.

"September 11th."

***Flashback 10 years ago***

We were going though tours of each marvels of New York and we were walking toward the Twin Towers. That's when we saw a plan crashed into one of them, and then Brick contacted HIM in shock through a prayer.

"What the Hell!" Brick yelled

"_Oh I see everything is going to plan."_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Well my boss and his two horsemen, War and Death, planned it and _**_I don't want you three to infer_**_, understand?"_

"Yes father." We all said.

When he disappeared, Brick looked at the tower; I think he finally learned the truth, that we were just weapons to both our fathers, nothing more nothing less.

"Okay boys I want save lives" Brick ordered.

"But Father said no to infer" Boomer wined.

"Boomer you dumbass I don't want to stand here and watch millions die and second we are nothing more than just weapons to destroy our counterparts .What happens when we finally kill hmm ask yourself that?"Brick explained.

"Your right" we both agreed.

"Come on lets play hero"

We speed the tower the tower and when on our way another plan crashed to tower on left.

"Butch you take the to the left tower and evac as much people as you can!"

"Yes sir!"

I went inside and protect the derby from people from down to up .I went up every signal story that is when the tower next to me came down.

"Brick, Boomer!"

"Dude we are alright" he said in mind.

We developed Telepathy about a year ago to stay in touch when we are far apart.

As start to evac people top floor that when a piece of an air duct smashed my left rib cage.

"Son of Bitch!"

I got it off me and flew out of the tower to get to the ground where Brick and Boomer were waiting .I saw Boomer's face being practically on fire and Brick having a leg twisted the wrong way.

"Where we go now?" Boomer asked in agony

"To the girls."

I coughed blood and said, "Are you crazy?"

"It's only help we can get and they wont stand to see someone die before there eyes."

We then flew to your guy's house and the rest is history.

***Present time***

"Oh my god" Buttercup said.

"I know you didn't know till now and I wanted prove it to you."

She then hugged me.

"You just did" she then kissed me for long while.

**Buttercup POV**

I flew for a while after Butch taught me the boys turned hero, which I can't believe. Wait till I tell my sister, on second thought, they won't believe me. As soon as I got home it started to rain and thundering, just great, at least I'm home. I went to about go bed ,but I need brush teeth first. So I went to the bathroom that is when I looked reflection. When thunderstruck it changed to something black with green eyes which, for some strange reason, caused me to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This when things get interesting finally. So please review <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

HIM is in this chapter so again I'm using Royal Blue Alchemist's HIM dialog "strategy"

_Soft/Normal Voice_

_**Mad/Pissed off Voice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mange POV<strong>

Rest easy Buttercup, this going to be quick and bloody. Then my master appeared in the mirror.

"_You know your mission."_

I transformed back into Buttercup and walked downstairs to the door.

"Buttercup, where are you going, it's rainy?" Bubbles said walking in with Boomer, Blossom, and Brick.

"To my boyfriend where's Butch?" I asked.

"Over by Townsville café, getting a drink" Brick replied.

"Perfect."

Brick gave me a suspicious look before I left.

I walked in rain, perfect weather if you ask me. While I was walking I remembered how came into form.

***Flashback 11 years ago** (During Super Zeroes)*

I remembered the girls dressing up as certain Heroes, Blossom was all right, and Bubbles was just lame. I remembered also that Buttercup talked to HIM

"I'll give you this but I'll come for your soul one day"

They kissed on the deal

The next moment I took control

After I was done I was sucked in BC's heart by HIM and told me about Plan:De-Buch which was to kill Butch in his "master plan."

**Present time**

I was finally at the café and I sat down with Butch.

"Hey Honey" he sad giving me a kissing on the check

I ordered some Pop and we sat together quickly for a time, until done he was done with his drink.

"Hey Butch want to come outside with me?"

"Sure."

So we walked into an alley across the street.

"What are we doing here?"

**Butch POV**

So we walked to alley form reason and asked why what doing here. Then Buttercup turned around with Pitch Black eyes. I put my hands in defensive positions.

"What have done with Buttercup?"

"_Boy, she's in there but knocked out I'm afraid. I'm also afraid she has to kill you."_

Then I heard my other father,HIM.

"Why?" I said out in the air.

"**_Because you disobey my orders ten years ago! _**_Now kill him would you, Mange."_

"With pressure my master."

I saw Buttercup not Buttercup anymore. Instead she was like shadow of her with bright dark green eyes. So I fought her and I doge first fist punch then second came and hit me in the stomach. She grabbed me and threw me into the café.

"Boomer, Brick" damn she must figured out or has the power to block my telepathy. So I unleashed a wave of green energy at her and I saw it did no good. So I tried to unleash my laser eyes, but before I did she speed boost and grabbed me and drug my into the middle of the street .Before I flew away she grabbed me by her, not arm, but her tentacles. She then first ripped off my arms first. I lay on the ground crying in the rain,"So this is the end", I thought.

She then ripped off my legs; I let a scream of pain in a result. She looked over me, her left arm transformed into a butcher's knife and she called my weak minded fool."Buttercup please fight your demon, I know you're in there!" "Sorry she isn't.". Then she stabbed my heart and stayed concisions for as long as I can. I saw the demon vanish in her body and Buttercup went back to normal and she fainted. When I saw my bros and the girls light, I finally gave in and my whole world went black.

**Brick POV**

We I had word, last night that a fight near the café and someone was murdered. I just hope Butch is alright he's tough fighter. As we approached the scene we saw police car barricade with an Ambulance. We sat down and we approached the police.

"You not allowed passes this point."

"It okay Fred, they _have_to see this."

"Yes, sir!"

We walked passed the police to see Butch's dead body and Buttercup passed out and Boomer and Bubbles immediately broke out in tears.

I slowly grabbed his body, which is when I broke out in tears.

"Who did this?" Blossom asked in very sad voice.

"Witness say, your own sister, Buttercup mam."

"I want proof" Blossom suggested.

"Then come with me."

As we were getting into the police cars, I looked Butch being loaded up.

"Goodbye, Bro, we had fun run while it lasted."

We approached the police office and went in and phones were ring non-stop on this crime, I bet. We went to desk then he turned his computer screen.

"This footage from the café last night."

We saw Butch leave with Buttercup then they went across the street into an alley and then Butch was thrown from the alley into the café against the camera and the footage ended.

"We also find this logged into Brother's heart", he said taking out a Butcher's Knife,"With sulfur attached to it and that's all we got."

"I find it weird that they went into a alley" I said.

"But question is why?" Blossom finished my sentence.

"Stop that please."

"Sorry." I said looking down and blushing.

"So what did guys you find in the alley?" Boomer asked

"Just bit trace of sulfur."

"Weird",I said look back on the footage again.

"This punishment will not go untouched; we'll discuss it in a few hours, Thanks for your time Officer Paul" Blossom told the Officer.

"Thank you."

We left the police office .Me and Boomer went back to our apartment to hold each for along while to remember Butch our strongest brother. I went outside that night to take a walk, that's when I decide that I'll kill Buttercup for killing my brother.

"Buttercup you'll pay this you here me, pay for this!"

**Buttercup POV**

I woke up the next morning to find out I woke up nearly 48 hours after I saw that thing, but looked so familiar I can't put finger on it. I went to my room where my sister and their boyfriends waited were they looked really pissed off.

"What?" I asked.

Blossom handed me the Townville Newspaper and the cover story was:

**Buttercup: Traitor and Murderer**

What? I kept reading found that I murdered the only boy that was like me, the one who I loved, Butch.

"I didn't I swear I wouldn't hurt him!"

"Oh I know how much you hated my brother." Brick said with a degusted look.

"Not to the point where kill him and I finally loved him!"

"Well the officer said that you're the one that tore him limb from limb and stabbed him with Butcher's Knife in the heart." Blossom explained.

"No I'll never do such a thing as horrible as that."

"So all agree on two choices. One is that you pack your stuff and leave this town and never come back or two we call the police, you get arrested and get a life time sentence, your choice." Blossom explained.

"Fine,I'll just leave."

"Good choice",Brick said with a smirk,"But if you came back I swear,and I do have permission, to beat the living shit out of you."

So I went to room to find a traveler's bag so I pack my Demon Books and weapons .I then had flash of what was a memory of that night. I saw Butch being tired limb from limb. When it was over, I laid the ground crying. When I stopped, I started pack again with my pillows and blanket. As I walked downstairs the boys and my sisters were waiting. I can tell they didn't have any sympathy from me what so ever. As soon as I was a front of the house I give it once last looks to remember all the fun memories I had in it.

"Goodbye" I sad quickly the walking away and going towards Citysvile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:Yes,I know I killed off Butch right after I established a relationship but all work out in the end trust me. Again, please review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mitch POV**

I arrived on the crime scene shortly after Officer Paul left I took out my fake FBI ID and went one of the officers.

"Agent Dave, FBI."

I went to the it and looked at Butch's body.

"How did he die?"

"Witness say Buttercup tear him limb from limb, literally sir."

"I don't believe it, is there any frottage?"

"Officer Paul has a piece down at the station."

I went to the police station, ironically, right after the Ruffs and Puffs left.

I went to Officer Paul's desk and shown my fake ID.

"So you're here on the recent murder right?"

"Yes."

He shown me Butch and Buttercup leaving and Butch thrown into the café, but something caught my eye."Back to the point where Butch was about to be thrown".He slow it down and when was thrown I saw something black with bright dark green eyes.

"Print that frame."

"You got it."

So I went to the printer grabbed the photo and I decided go straight to the Puffs house first.

I knocked on the door and Blossom answered, which was a bonus.

"Mitch long time no see but we are going kind of crisis right now so come back tomorrow then we'll talk."

"So be it."

So I went to my apartment that moved in about 3 years after being tiered of leaving in a trailer park and learned my family or to be exact my mom and dad died in house explosion. On top of that they were hunters, not animal hunters, but supernatural type hunters, so I decide to call Noah.

"Noah I need you."

I turned around to see he was standing the doorway.

"Stop doing that."

"Sorry."

"I got something form last night" I handed him the photo.

"That is surly is a demon, all right."

"No shit, Sherlock but I a question, where were you?"

"I was locked out."

"What?"

"The whole Pentagram was on lock down; I couldn't get in what so ever. I sense that Buttercup was in trouble but I couldn't get in Townsville or the surrounding cities by that matter."

"I'll ask what happened to Buttercup, thank you."

He then left room and I went to sleep. The next day I woke ate breakfast and went tot the puffs house as fast as I can.

"Mitch glad came by"

"Cut the small talk where is Buttercup?"

"Gone" Brick said.

"What?"

"We kicked her out the city", Blossom explained, "And we are on our way to ask Omen to officially ban her from the city."

I then pulled out my M9 pistol, shoved Blossom against the wall

"Why the hell would you kick our sister?"

"Causes she killed my brother!" Boomer said waling down the stairs.

"Mitch let her go" Noah ordered, so complied.

"Who the hell is this?" Brick asked.

Noah and I explained the truth that we were investing HIM's disappearance pretty much behind their backs, that Noah was their girls' guardian angel and what Butch told Buttercup what happened to them 5 years ago before he died.

"Is it true?" Blossom

Boomer and Brick both nodded their heads

"Angels, how I loath them" Brick said out in the air.

"Mitch can I talk you in private" Noah suggested.

I went outside talk with him.

"What?"

"Brick, there is something off about him; his energy around fells like a demon. A very powerful demon I may add."

I took a glance at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Swear to God."

"That's pretty serious."

I went back inside shown Pentagram around Townsville and explained it.

"Thank you for your time but we schedule to keep up your go to Omen now and ban Buttercup officially"

That when saw the Professor Utonium come out his lab.

"Hey Utonium, I have favor I want ask you" Noah suggested.

**Bubbles POV**

I can't believe it; we have a guardian angel and its Noah out all of them! I wished we more time to talk but we have to Omen on Blossom's orders. So we went Capital and went to Princess.

"Omen the puffs and ruffs are here", she said spoke into the phone, "Let them in." we heard Omen ordered.

"Omen, nice to see you again" Blossom said.

"Pleasure all mine, so can I do for you?" Omen asked.

"We want you to ban Buttercup due to the murder of Butch" I asked.

"I already know all about it, Paul handed me the files" He said pulling out the files and looking them over.

"And declare her die" Brick spoke up.

"What?" Blossom,Boomer, and I said.

"So can make it happened?" Brick asked.

"Yes, it will be done."

"Thank you." I said

We then let the office as he was making it a law and declaring her died.

"Goodbye Buttercup" I said under my beneath.

**Buttercup POV-6 months later**

When I reached Citysville by walking I went by the name Angelica Sherman, I get a job at fast food place, and I had a goal here: hunt down and talk with the demon pack there myself. I went to the moved into the nearest hotel to the city which was the Dove Inn; I got room number 66. When I got to the room I put my weapons in the closest. Today I read my demon book because I nothing better to do. So I wanted someone noise in the room so turn on the radio to find that the station was playing "Almost Human" by Voltaire and it so fits my situation Im in right now.

"Why did this have to happen to me?"I asked while looking at the ground after the sound was over.

"Because he wants you. "

I looked up to see four people one was girl with blonde, the other three were males with buzz cuts and had biker wear. The Girl and boys eyes went pitch black.

"Demons" I said with evil growl.

"Oh look who's the smart one."

The she punched me and grabbed me shoved me against the wall and smashed me into repeatedly. I crawled went to the closest but stopped but 2 of the boys.

"Our boss wants you dead."

I was coughing up and mange to say, "Who's your boss?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

I then unleashed my laser eyes at her and punch both and grabbed my knife and stabbed one in the rib cage, cut off the other 2 and the girls boys heads off. I a knock on the door I answered it to find…

"Mayor Omen,sir but how?"

He handed me a case,"Put this on". I opened it and inside was a black suit with sunglasses so I put it on and put my old clothes into the suit.

"Come with me."

So we went into the car and asked him,"We are we going?"

"Back Home."

"What are you crazy you're who '_officially_' banned form the city."

"I did that to make your sister and the boys ,your still going to go by the name, Angelica Sherman, to Townville but your still go by Buttercup Utonium inisde the capital and you're going to be my new assistant."

"But what about Princess?"

"She going to be now handing finical issues."

"I see so what do I do?"

"You're going to be my right-hand women,you suggesting me laws that I'll either approve or reject and handle my call . But you must never use powers or tell your real name to anyone or other wise you'll _reject it,_ understand?"

"It is pleasure and I do."

So we drove Townsville so I start again a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Suspense is building ,most of the exposition is done, and form here on out is were the fun begins. Please Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Buttercup POV**

We arrived on at capital and two bodyguards open the doors for me and Omen

"Buttercup I want let you know that Butch's funeral is next Wednesday and the girls and The boys and girls made an oath a few months ago and agreed to call themselves the PowerRuffs since there down two and they just make one themselves which consists of..."Omen explained.

"The remaining Ruffs and my sisters."

"Indeed."

So I want to my desk to see what planed for the day. I see that I'm going to talk and have lunch Omen at 1:00 and several other stuff. But in honesty, I fell hell of nervous being here I'm ask what ifs like What if sisters, Mitch and/or Noah finds me or what will exactly happened to me if do reveal that I'm truly Buttercup and not Angelica. Then I was going through to se if Omen or Princess left anything but doors was empty but one was closed for some reason. So I tried to use my laser eyes but I couldn't, strange. So I browed the web for a few hours and also keep came some new laws like upgrade the police force. I looked at the time and it was 12:50 and Omen came out of his office.

"Time for Lunch."

So went to a fast food place with heavy security, how

Omen was eating a Bunger so I was, when he spoke up

"Buttercup, you wonder why I brought you back here?"

"No, why?" I said slowing chewing my food.

"Because I believe you."

"Believe what?"

"That you didn't kill Butch."

"Thank God someone finally believes me."

"Anyway, I also think that you're more smart than sister, Blossom and that PowderRuffs were just jealous "

"You're right"

"Your free sprit ...well almost but your trapped cant be used at your full potential. "

"What are you getting at?"

"That your sister held you back until they kicked which was _big mistake._"

That's when threw my soda at the window and one bodyguards looked at me with suspicious look.

"Sorry its not you sir it's that your right and that made angry."

"I understand."

**Boomer POV-1 week later **

I can't believe it today is the day the beings of big and ups and downs. First, today, I have to go my long dead, at least which that what it fells in my mind, brother, Butch's funeral and its rainy, makes senses. So I got ready and put my suit on with a blue tie and I saw the girls were ready and damn, does Bubbles look beautiful. So girls didn't want fly there for obvious reason but me and Brick did.

"So Boomer, are ready to say goodbye to Butch for last time?" Brick asked as were flying to the Townville Cemetery which next to the Church.

"Yes I'm going miss him a lot."

"Me too but we have face facts he's gone now and must help bag up or kill every evil son of bitch as we possibly can."

"Agreed do have speech ready for us?"

"Yeah."

We flew down to the Cemetery and damn, tons people were there. I went to Utonium's car and opened the door for Bubbles and she hugged me and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry."

We went to his casket and looked at his Grave stone and it read:

**Butch Jojo**

**April 27, 1999-March 29 2011**

**Born a Villain**

**Died a Hero**

The preacher stood affront of the casket and he said, "Today we remember Butch Jojo not as villain but as hero if jot a human being. After he committed crime after crime but on 9/11 he saw the light and obeyed it. Does anyone have anything else to say before we say goodbye to Butch forever?"

"I do." said Brick standing up.

"Butch", Brick said as he touched the casket,"I want to tell you that were my sword and Boomer was shield but much more than that you also protect me when I was weak, which I hate to admit, but you helped so may people that I think heaven will overlook your sins, Amen" ,we all said Amen back in response.

"That very good speech there."

"Thanks, I'm going miss him" he said sadly.

I looked around, I saw Omen with a lady with a suit on with sunglasses.

"Who's that?" I asked Blossom.

"That's his new assistant, Angelica Sherman. I can't my hands on it, but she does look familiar."

**Buttercup POV**

"Omen, sir?"

"Yes, Angelica?"

"_There _staring at me."

"Pay no attention"

"Yes, sir."

We saw that casket lowered and I said under my breath "I'm sorry Butch...for everything." We saw everyone leave including the boys and my sisters.

"Why are we staying?"I asked Omen

"I want you see something. "

Then walked to grave, but not just any grave _my _grave and it read

**Buttercup Utonium**

**98-March 29, 2011**

**Born a Hero**

**Died a villain**

"What is _this?"_

"What you think it is your grave."

"_Explain."_

"The Boys and girls wanted the town to think that you were dead."

"Was there a least a funeral?"

"No sadly and in fact you're now the most hated person in this city next to Mojo."

That's when I finally snapped, "The Poweruffs are going _pay _and no wont stop there I'll take revenge across the whole city!"

"Let's go BC", Omen said calmly.

"_Agreed."_

Omen and I went back to the capital quietly. I went on the computer for some Demon research and trying finding The American Demon Hunting Organization, I found sightings of them, but no website or phone number.

"Buttercup Utinom please came to my office please." Omen said on my phone speaker.

"Yes Omen."

I went in and his back was facing as was looking out the city,"BC, ever heard of the Jersey Devil?"

"Yes."

"You know how he became to be?"

"Yes a women birth to a demon and died, simple."

"What if I told you there was another version?"

"I'm listening.", I said sitting down on the chair affront of his desk

"The Jersey Devil was just, at one point, a normal boy by the name of Mike Gloom, he had a happy family of 8 including him, at first."

"So what happened?"

"The whole family_ hated_ him; he was ignored by his own parents, bullied by his sisters and 2 older bothers, which was when he had enough. He went to the nearest blacksmith and he made him sword, but he had humanity which made hesitate and not do it. So, he made a deal with a demon and the demon give a month with no humanity and that night he killed his entire family."

"There had to be a catch, right?" I asked leaning forward.

"Yes there was and he was turned into Jersey Devil or living demonatic creature after his no humanity deal expired."

"I have just one question?"

"HMMM"

"Is there any way to archive no humanity without making a demon deal?"

In response, he gave me an evil smile.

**Brick POV**

Blossom and I have been investigating Angelica Sherman, the mayor new, mysterious aid. So we found out though bio searching and Google searching that she booked at Dove Inn. So we flew there and ask about her.

"She had black hair with just travel luggage; she spent most time in her room. The crazy part is that she killed 3 men and blonde women right before Omen took her away to became her new aid."

"Can we going in that room?" I asked her.

"Surely here is the key"

She hand us the key and while were walking to it, Noah appeared

"I have no more sense of demons in the area."

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"I mean once this Angelica left so did the demons."

"Weird." I said putting the key in

We opened it and found blood stains; Noah touched it and smelt it.

"Yep, demon blood."

"Whoever this Angelica person was, she knew how to kill demons." Blossom said.

"Hey tell everyone have including Mitch" Blossom ordered

"On it!" I said pulling out my phone and call Boomer

"Hello." Boomer

"Hey get your girlfriend, we are having meeting soon as we get back, Blossom's orders."

"On it, See Yea."

"See yea." I said hanging up the phone.

"I'll go get Mitch." Noah said taking off.

So flew back to Townsville

"Why did order a meeting?" I asked Blossom

"I have a hunch."

"What Hunch?"

"You'll find out."

So arrived at the girls' house and we open the door find everyone there, including Noah and Mitch.

"I have a hunch that Angelica Sherman is Buttercup." Blossom begun.

"Impossible Angelica is the mayor's—"Boomer begun to argue.

"Noah, when was the last time you sensed Buttercup?" I interrupted.

"After she left Townsville, it was gone."

I begun to get it, "Then 6 month later, she appeared in Citysville, that son of bitch I'll so beat her-"

"But you won't."

"We all agreed that we'll beat living shit out her."

"No you Boomer agreed to but not my and Bubbles."

"Blossom, honey, she's evil, hear me. She always was."

"You _were."_

"I was young and an idiot, I didn't understand my purpose or the world."

"You two stop arguing!"Bubbles yelled.

"Yes,I forget how much you hate it." Blossom said.

"Back on Topic, I have one question," Mitch said, "Why would Omen want her she has no political history or skills unless… oh shit! Noah take me to home!"

He then grabbed Mitch and the next moment they were gone.

"What was that about?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know" ,I said, "Hey Blossom you know were Angelica is staying?"

"At the Utinom Inn room number 13."

"You got that off of Google didn't you?"

"Yep come on lets go get her."

We then flew to the hotel, oh boy Im I going enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:So sorry it took so long I had originally had this scene with a celebration but I couldn't find a proper entrance and plus it threw off the story. I also updated the story grammaticality and story-wise so give re-read. Please Review <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mitch POV**  
>I transported with Noah's angel powers and I went to my closet which contained every weapon on Earth with sliver bullet ammunition. So I grabbed about five demon knifes, three Desert Eagles, an AK-47 and my trust old Colt Revolver. I put them in a bag and I took my out phone and called Blossom.<p>

**Blossom POV**  
>I heard my cell phone and I answered, "Hello?"<br>"Hey" Mitch said.  
>"Hey, Mitch what's up?"<br>"I want you and to get to the capital ASAP!"  
>"What about just me and Brick?"<br>"Fine, just get your asses down here."  
>"We'll be there."<br>"So?" Brick asked.  
>"Mitch wants us down by the capital ASAP! Bubbles, Boomer, you get Buttercup, Brick and I we'll help out Noah and Mitch."<br>"I'm on it!" Bubbles confirmed, "Boomer come with me." Then I saw light and dark blue streaks.  
>I flew to the capital as fast as we could then we saw a red light turning off and on, that must be Mitch. We flew down and met them and Noah looked away, "Noah what's wrong?"<br>"This place feels dark."  
>I gave him a pat on the shoulder and asked Mitch, "So why call down us here?"<br>"You'll see, but first I must give you some weapons," he said putting a bag between us. "Blossom for you got an AK-47 loaded with sliver holy bullets and a knife. Brick I got you some sliver holy ammunition for your desert Eagle and a knife also. I advise to hide your weapons till we make contact."  
>We all loaded up and hid our weapons Mitch said, "On the count of three we go inside.<br>"One. Two. Three."  
>We then marched behind Mitch and made our to Omen's office. I took out my cell phone to find out that I had no signal whatsoever and Bricked looked over.<br>"I have bad feeling about this." He sad shacking his head.  
>We finally reached his office and while Mitch was mad, Noah looked enraged. Mitch opened the doors violently.<br>"Mitch, Blossom, Brick, Noah! I say its late night, what are you doing here?"  
>"In the name of all that is holy, humanity, and Townsville," Mitch taking out his pistol, "It time for die, Omen or so I say HIM!"<br>HIM! Brick and I then took out our weapons.  
>He then laughed evilly, "So finally figured out. But honestly I'm not really here I'm stuck down in hell and this only way I can do my plans." Then Omen irises' turned form a brown to a yellow, "But you know way to much time for you to die." Then his fists begun to glow with fire before he lunged at us. We fired at him but it did no good, he was super fast and kicked the weapon from me and Brick. I then used my power fist and he grabbed it and threw me against the bookshelf. I tried to get up put he pinned me to the bookshelf.<br>"Blossom!"I heard Brick call out.  
>"'I've been waiting a long time for this." Then Mitch came for behind to try to stab him with his knife. Omen grabbed him by the neck and threw out the window.<p>

"Mitch!"

Noah then unleashed a wave of light from his hands and Omen unleashed a wave a fire back at him they were in a deadlock. Then my head felt light and my world then went black.

**Brick POV**  
>I tried shot Omen a bunch a times bunch put he knocked my pistol right from my hands and knocked me against the wall. I saw Blossom being pinned to the bookshelf, "Blossom!"<br>I tired to get up but I couldn't do it, it felt like 10 million pounds were tied to me. I saw Mitch try to kill Him but failed and Noah got into a deadlock with HIM, but in the Tug of War between them Him won and knocked Noah unconsciousness. I then saw Blossom bleeding from the head, which was when I got up from anger. I looked into a nearby mirror and I looked completely different. I had pitch black eyes with red irises, my whole skin was red, and my shirt was darker red with a black belt, and I could see I had no legs.**(Author Note: Yes this is HIM Brick made by JKStetchy all credit goes him for making HIM Brick).** Then Him knocked me into the mirror and threw me into the ground. I do not know how but I got up and threw him against the wall. I clenched my fists and he to started to light up like a Christmas tree. He stated to laugh,"Yes kill me, you already too late BC is not here." I stated to finish Him off, started laugh more and more and more light poured from my hands and then He went dark. I slipped into unconsciousness instantly.

**Boomer POV**  
>I we finally got to Utinom Hotel and made our way quietly. Once we reached room number 13 Bubbles knocked on it and I gave it a look inside which I saw her sleeping "She in there." I said in whisper. Bubbles gave it knock.<br>"Buttercup wakes up, please?" I grew impatient and I knocked down the door. We went to Buttercup, I lifted up the covers to find her ripped to shreds. Bubbles then grabbed me and cried in my arms. "Bubs I'm so sorry, I know how you felt." I look over at one of the dressers' legs to a find a C4 explosive tapped to it, I then herd a click."Bubbles take cover!" I said grabbing her outside just in time. The next thing I saw was the whole Hotel on fire. I saw people in their cars calling 911 and pull out my cell phone to call Blossom but there was no answer. I looked over at Bubbles, "You okay Bubs?"  
>"Yeah," She said getting up with only minor cuts and bruises.<br>"I think this was a distraction." I said  
>"That means your bother and my sister in trouble!" Bubbles concluded.<br>"We need to get there, now!" I ordered then we took off for the capital.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:Yeah Im sorry for another one, but this is not the end of the story;Please Review<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Buttercup POV-1 hour earlier**  
>Omen did a ritual he knew and he drawn a pentagram, I sat down in the center of it.<br>"Ok it's done" He said closing his book.  
>"Your apartment is number 13 at the Ultimon's Hotel."<br>"Got it" I said walking out the door.  
>I swear before I left the door I thought I heard Omen say, "See you in hell."<br>I went to my apartment and unpacked my stuff. I heard pretty mean dogs, god someone needs to keep them down. As they lay down they got louder and louder, it sounded like they were at door. Then the door bust open and I saw dogs that were on fire with black fur and red eyes. I knew that they were Hellhounds. Princess entered my room.  
>"Hello, Omen or should I say Him wants down in hell for his plans. Sick her boys."<br>I tried change at her but had no powers, "Hahaha, Him put Antidote X in the air in the capital so your powers are useless."  
>The dog pined me to the bed and as they tore me to shards I screamed out in pain and agony, the last I saw was Princess laughing.<p>

**Bubbles POV-Present Time**  
>I went to the capital and I saw Mitch on the ground, "Boomer go inside Omen and see if the other are all right."<br>"On it.", He went to Omen's office.  
>"Mitch wake up!" I yelled shacking up his body. He woke spitting up blood, "Omen was Him all long!"<br>I then gasped in fear, "No that cant be true!"  
>"It is and kicked all our asses"<br>I then grabbed him, "Where is Buttercup?" I just looked at my feet sadly.  
>"No, no she cant be, damnit!" He sobbed pounding the ground.<br>"How did you find her?"  
>"Ripped up like paper."<br>"Dang it, Hellhounds. I should have known."  
>"What are those?"<br>"Black dog that only people who made a deal with a demon can see, they are said to have black hair, on fire, and glowing red eyes, to look into them is to see the depths of Hell"  
>"Dear God." I said holding my cross.<br>Mitch starched his head, "Did Buttercup make any deal with HIM in the past?"  
>"No, not that I know of."<br>"Crap, hopefully Blossom has some info."

**Boomer POV**  
>I flew into Omen's office and it was a total trashed. I saw Blossom bleeding, "Blossom! Somebody help her!" I look around and saw Noah unconscious.<br>"Noah wake up!" He blinked, "I'm here!" He look over at Blossom.  
>"Oh no, I'll revive her." He touched her on the forehead and just like that the wound was gone and she awoke while I woke up Brick,he got up and we went towards Blossom.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I killed Omen but not HIM."<br>"I have one question," Blossom asked, "How?"  
>"I went," He said putting his head down, "Demon."<br>Noah looked shocked at that response.  
>"He is still in Hell and he said we were too late for Buttercup. I have felling this just beginning of something much worse."<br>We went toward Bubbles who had Mitch. When Blossom asked where Buttercup was Bubbles burst into tears. Blossom immediately began to cry as well, falling to the ground as tears poured down her face. We then put our heads down said our prayers for Buttercup. "Come on Blossom we need to get out of her." Brick said by patting her on the shoulder, she pushed him away, but her sobs died down and she stood shakily to her feet follow us as we flew away.

**Brick POV - A month later**  
>We eventually learned that Buttercup made a deal with HIM when she was making Mange and the ritual used we saw in the security tapes was to separate her demon Mange from her heart. Meanwhile, the remains of Buttercup were put into a casket and Blossom, Bubbles, The Professor, Boomer, Mitch and I rode an open car in the rain and thunder. On the word of our new mayor, who was running against Omen, Josh Collins. Noah had "work" to do in Heaven so he couldn't come. Thousands of people attended the drive by as they miserably said their final goodbye. We arrived at the cemetery. Mitch and I grabbed the left side of the casket while Blossom and Bubbles grabbed the right. We walked slowly towards Buttercup' statue which was replaced by her fake one and made by this very Town's sculpters. We put her in the grave before the statue. Blossom went to the mic first with Bubbles, Boomer, and I by her side.<br>"Buttercup, we loved you the moment we were born. We saved the day every day from everything from low life criminals to supervillians together. I'm sorry that I argued with you I should have listened to you from time to time, it would made us stronger and you might of lived. I guess my pride just got in the way. I also wished I stopped you from making Mange and from making that deal with HIM and all this could've been prevented. Goodbye Buttercup we'll miss you."  
>Professor had a few words to say as well but I didn't listen. I was wonder what pain Buttercup was going through right now in Hell which made me finally cry for the first time in my life because I lived there once in my life and HIM tortured us there for our failures. Blossom told me to look up as saw the casket lowered in her final resting place. "Blossom what going happened to us now?" Bubbles asked.<br>"We will still be Heroes. Brick, Boomer, you and I, together. We'll do it for Buttercup." Blossom said simply wrapping her arms gently round Bubbles and leading her away.  
>When we're exiting the cemetery I looked at Butch's grave, thinking he still alive under there. "No that's silly." I thought.<br>We left the cemetery and when got home Noah was waiting for us. "Stop doing that."  
>"Doing what?"<br>"Surprising us."  
>"I'll try." He turned sternly to me, "Mitch and I want speak to you privately Brick." So we went towards Buttercup's Room.<br>Mitch was looking out at city, "I was doing research on HIM" He said without turning around, "And taking with Noah. I found out a disturbing truth."  
>"Truth, what truth?"<br>"That you are Lucifer's Great Grandson." He finally turned to watch my reaction, grimacing slightly as he spoke.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Lucifer created a prefect demon by an unknown name and that demon made HIM. Him remade you so pretty much Lucifer's little great-grandson along with your brothers."  
>"So what are you going to do, kill me and Boomer?"<br>"We were, but after what did to HIM and how kind Boomer has been we had second thoughts."  
>Noah looked at me and said, "We won't tell anyone, that is a promise."<br>"Thank you"  
>The corners of Mitch's mouth twitched into a smile, "It's not a problem." He turned back to look out the window as Noah led me out of the room. Even I could barely hear him as he whispered, "Yet."<br>Noah guided me back to the others who had gathered outside, he looked up at the Professor, "It is time to show them."

"Show us what?" Blossom asked."Come down lab with us." The Professor ordered. So went and followed him to a door labeled: TOP Secret.

He put his hand on the scanner. "Welcome Professor." The computer voice said. He opened it and we went through several doors and walked toward a room the two tubes. He went to the computer and entered a tubes opened and revealed and girl and boy with white hair one long and the other short. One had suit like ours on with a white strip the girl had white shirt with black strip in the middle and black jeans.

"Girls, Boys, allow me to introduce your new brother and sister Bell and Blizzard."  
>"But how?" I asked.<br>"Noah and I been work on them for quite some time. I had trouble mixing both your guys and girls ingredients together, separately of course, both of them unstable until Noah put two of his feathers in the two mixes and got Bell and Blizzard." He pressed a few keys and the water drained waking them got out and Blizzard walked toward me and stared up with eyes white as a cloud, "Hello I'm Blizzard I'm part Ruff part Angel."  
>"Are you blind at all?"<br>He paused for a second and blinked a few times, confused "No."  
>"Bell and Blizzard are my son and daughter," Noah said looking at them and Brick "Your new brother and Butch's replacement."<p>

**Blossom POV**  
>Bell walked toward me with eyes white as a bright light.<br>"Hello Blossom I'm Bell your new sister." Om my god her voice was as soft as an angel which I suppose she was, sort of.  
>"Do you promise not argue with me and obey heavens and my law?" I heard Noah say.<br>"Yes I swear."  
>"Welcome to Powerpuffs." I said putting my hand out in a handshake she shook it, "You have a lot of training do, Bell."<br>"Bring it on."  
>I looked at Brick,"Does this mean were enemies again?"<br>"No." He was still looking down at his little brother, smiling brightly, "We're not."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:Bell is made by bleedman not me, Anyways,Danny and Dani Phantom were originally going to be part of this chapter but sadly got cut because they had no point in the story.I'll also up the reading level to M <strong>**because Chapter 9 is going very gruesome and dont worry I'll also work Chapter 10 as well for an option to skip it. Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This Chapter is very gruesome and is the reason why I up the reading level to M ,you been warned**

* * *

><p>HIM is in this chapter again I'm using Royal Blue Alchemist's HIM dialog "strategy"<p>

_Soft/Normal Voice_

_**Mad/Pissed off Voice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup POV<strong>  
>I woke up in a room where my arms and leg where chained and music playing in the background. "Sympathy for Devil" by Rolling Stones ha ha very funny.<br>"Somebody help me,Blossom,Bubbles?" I heard no one expect an evil laugh.  
>I knew that laugh, "HIM show yourself!"<br>HIM then appeared a front of me, "_Oh what do we have here? Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls is here in Hell? I'm honored. I have been watching you, did your sister disown you?_"  
>"No, I will not bow to you!"<br>"_Don't worry you will_,"he giggled fire lancing along his claw,"_And you will become my apprentice_."  
>He burned me alive and ripped me limb from limb.<br>""FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AGHHHHHHHHHHH!".  
>I then blacked out and the music faded. I woke up on dinner table with Mojo,Princess, and the Gangreen Gang and every super-villian that I faced. Then I glanced at what was on the plates, pieces of my organs and all.<br>"_Hello everyone. I called you all down here tonight to have a special dinner._" Him said holding a cart covered in white blankets.  
>"What for Dinner, sir? Mojo asked, slowly, sarcastically, it was obvious he already knew.<br>_**"Buttercup!"**_ Him hissed with relish.  
>They started to eat me and worst part was I felt it and cried out in agony till I fainted from the pain. I woke up in chains again and a skeleton with a whip of fire. The skeleton then went behind me and started whip me.<br>"Ignore the pain, Buttercup ,your tough." I thought. Him then came into the room.  
>"<em>You know who you remained me of , Buttercup<em>?" Him said stroking his claw against my face, his voice unusually soft.  
>"Who?" I said turning my face from him.<br>"_My grandfather_" he said looking up.  
>"Who is?"<br>"_**Who do think?**_"  
>"No Im nothing like the devil."<br>"_Face it you two both cast out from some kind of heaven and disowned by own kind_." He smiled at the thought.  
>Then I started to realize that he was right and started to cry."<em>Ah, I see you accepted the truth<em>."  
>"Yes, I'm little Miss Lucifer."<br>The skeleton walked out of the room and HIM then put a leash around me and I blacked out .When I woke up I was on a boat.  
>"<em>Welcome to River Styx. Remember this, only the strongest survive this river<em>."  
>He grabbed me and threw me into the river and I heard people's screams as the flesh melted from their body.<br>"Hey a newbie lets get her!" Then I saw people swim towards me. Before I can swim away,a man ripped my skin literally in half. I cried out. "Someone help me!"  
>"Even heaven can't save you girl." The man groaned, his voice sounded more like a dog than a human, low and growling.<br>"If heaven can't save me I must save myself." I thought,  
>I stated to swim upward and punch anyone who got in my way.I finally got to the surface where HIM was still on the boat.<br>"Save me!" I cried to Him.  
><em>"Im sorry my dear you must save yourself!"<em>  
>I felt someone grab my head, I turned around an kicked the man's head off.I was shocked but before I knew it ten people had replaced him. I punched everyone of them in the heart. Him then grabbed me from the river. <em>"You did well my dear. Come I want to show you something."<em>  
>I then drag me to his observatory. He grabbed a remote from the coach and turned the TV to show girl and boys were saving the day with my...<br>"_Your replacement my dear. Look all they have done is replaced you with white_."  
>I try to lunge out and punch the TV to death but HIM stop "<em>Nope afraid you can't do that.<em>"  
>"They don't care about me!"<br>"_That is right Buttercup,_" he said releasing my leash and standing "_Now follow me_."  
>I followed Him to a gate."<em>Ech Tee too<em>." The gate open and HIM threw me in.  
>I woke up in room- five again- and I cried for a few minutes, "Buttercup Breakfast." Blossom said. I flew down and hugged her and Bubbles for about five minutes.<br>"Whoa Buttercup what was that for?"  
>"Let just say I had a nightmare."<br>"Well Okay Then."  
>I went to school and fought villains. Oddly there was no HIM and no sign of the boys. Other than that I had my usual life for a few months, I could almost forget what I'd been through; imagine it was all a dream. One stormy day we finally found the boys stealing candy, "Put that candy back?" Blossom yelled at them.<p>

"No!"

We flew to take on the boys.  
>"Girls! Technique Delta 2-3!"<br>I flew over and behind the boys and knocked Butch to the ground and went take him on and he started to glow I had no powers and everyone else including the two other boys and my sisters just disappeared. I didn't notice and went for Butch. He rolled over and punched my stomach,It felt like truck hitting me, forget that it felt like an island, or even a continent hitting me. I'd never felt anyone punch that hard. I tried to rush and hit him and he simply broke my arm with a flick of his wrist.I didn't cry and looked around. Townsville had turned pitch black.I looked back at Butch,but Butch wasn't there. Instead shadow of me rose from the floor.  
>"What are you?" I yelled it.<br>"What am I? I am spoken truth,I am lies in you, I am your lighted way and I'm your darkest day! I am used to running through your veins spreading like poison and every time you were in pain it was me who caused it to hurt."  
>"Do you have a name?"<br>"Of course, your inner demon, your true self and many more beside. But I prefer Mange, if you don't mind, and of course if you can stop screaming and crying down here for long enough to remember my name. Your true name."  
>I went into shock, "No you're a lie!" I tried to lash out at it but the demon just slipped away from me.<br>"Of course I'm not Buttercup, if I were you'd be a lie too. I can offer you something though."  
>"What my old life?"<br>"No I don't think I can do that. But I can promise you another time with Butch, at a price of course."  
>I started to think about the only person that ever liked me, "Butch." I mumbled.<br>"All have to do is hand over your soul" The demon unfurled a huge piece of paper from nowhere and began to read "Life and powers included excluding the following emotions: pain, despair, fear, sorrow et cetera, et cetera. To me, Mange, for all eternity until the last syllable of recorded time, blah, blah, blah. In accordance with-"  
>"That will never happened." I interrupted her with a shout.<br>"Then you spend an entity in hell, the contracts very clear." She looked at it, "Well very thorough at least, personally I can't make head nor tail of it."  
>Then I realized I had no choice. "It's a deal." I growled, stepping forwards and reaching my hand out for the contract, which vanished in a ripple of smoke.<br>She took my hand, suddenly more than just a shadow. Her teeth burying themselves in it. She slipped into me and my whole world shattered.

**Mange's POV**  
>Him opened the gate in the end and my army,Ten thousand Fits, which contains of skeletons, and actual demons were called out of the rivers.<br>"_Now my army witness your battlefield commander_,**_ Mange_**_!_"  
>I walked out of the gate and Him smiled.<br>"_There are pentagrams marked around the city of Townsville that kept my on a leash for millennium, ever time I come close to damaging them some damned demon slayer recreates them. I went you to destroy them, in order of course, then open Hell's Gate." He passed me a diagram_ "_Then Ten thousand Fits and I will bring down true hell on the world!_"  
>"And the children? Those infernal boys and girls?"<br>"_**Kill them**_, _show them no mercy_."  
>I then went to the surface ,to Buttercup's body<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: That was probably hard for you Buttercup fans but the next few chapters is where things get interesting like fighting and Review thanks<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>HIM is in this chapter again I'm using Royal Blue Alchemist's HIM dialog "strategy"<p>

_Soft/Normal Voice_

_**Mad/Pissed off Voice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's POV<strong>

Buttercup's room had been left empty since her death, in a way I suppose that's quite sad. For me it was just somewhere I wouldn't be interrupted. My papers were, somewhat sensitive and it wouldn't do to have people know exactly what I do with my life.  
>The only paper that mattered now was right infront of me and it still didn't make sense. The five points spread out on the map, and now a sixth at the center, added last week.<br>And now none of it made sense, opening Hell only needed five points, the great gate of Hell made the sixth point. A sixth point only made it more complicated, and come to that why would Him even need something that large. With his power all he would need would be a small pentagram around the gate of Hell.  
>Even more unusual I realised, this wouldn't even overcome the defenses of Hell, if any thing they'd just make it harder to...<br>And in that second it all made sense. The pentagram wasn't a key, it was a lock. Not a new gate but a barrier to keep Him in.

**Blossom POV**  
>It had been three weeks since Buttercup's death and nothing had changed. In a way I would have been less surprised if all the legions of hell had sprung out of my cupboard. One of the planets most powerful people was dead something should have changed. Mitch morned her death for a couple of days more but soon got over it, along with rest of the town. That was odd too, I was sure he would have been as horrified as we were about the death of his best friend. However one day I got home from school, Mitch came in a rush.<br>"Wow slow down what's the problem?"  
>Mitch stopped for a second, seemingly only just noticing me, then he took out the map with the pentagram.<br>"Someone is trying to break the six seals to set Him free from Hell."  
>He a took a red pen and mark the top point "Someone or something destroyed the first one and if it destroys the last one there is only one more step."<br>"Which is?"  
>"To open Hell's Gate. So let me gets this straight these 'seals' keep Him on a leash and Hell's Gate is the main part of the leash."<br>"In short, it keeps HIM from starting Armageddon?"  
>Bubbles then flew in a panic, "Blossom! Buttercup's grave, it's ripped open."<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"Its like someone ripped open the grave and stole the body."<br>I think I heard Mitch say, "Not Good."  
>I then came up with a plan . I went down to professor lab and grabbed eight radio earpieces, I grabbed my cellphone from my room and called phone and he picked up "Hey Brick I want you and Boomer down at my house ASAP!"<br>"On it." He then hung up.  
>I looked up,"Noah can you please come down here?"<br>I turned around and I saw Noah with Bell and Blizzard barely a minute later Brick and Boomer arrived.  
>"Okay now we're all here. Here's the situation as it stands. Someone is breaking six seals to set HIM free of his chains, they have already destroyed one. We can assume that the remaining five will be attacked and it is our duty to stop them falling."<br>I looked at Bubbles, "Bubbles and I will go to the one in Citysville."  
>"Brick you go to the first in Endsville, Bell the second, and Blizzard the last."<br>I then looked at Boomer,"Boomer you go to the last one in Farmsville. Now we're spreading our forces thin but-"  
>"What about me and Noah?" Mitch asked, rudely interrupting my speech.<br>"You two find and guard Hell's Gate. Since you, Mitch, have no superpowers you would be more of a liability in a fight, but with your knowledge finding Hell's Gate should be no problem."  
>"So how do we commentate to each other?" Brick asked.<br>I then picked up the earpices,"With these, put them in your ear." I waited till everyone had one.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Everyone replied.  
>"Let's go."<p>

**Bubble's POV**  
>We were at Cityville Cemetery in mere matter of minutes.<br>"God this place give me the creeps."  
>When found the seal which tombstone with just pentagram on it.<br>"This is Blossom to everyone. We found the seal."  
>"This Bell there's another one here."<br>"Brick. Arrived in Endsville. God this place is strange. should be called Weirdville." Blossom groaned, which seemed to remind him what he was meant to be doing, "Anyways found the seal."  
>"Blizzard I found- found-" Blizard's voice crackled for a second then was lost in static.<br>"Blizzard do you read? I repeat do you read?" Blossom yelled into her ear piece, getting more and more frustrated with each passing second, "What's have you found? Blizzard? Respond. God if this is some sort of joke I'll-"  
>"Blossom" I said resting a hand on her arm, "I think we lost contact." I said looking around, "But don't worry, I added hastily, "He's just gone out of range, or his radio's broken. Or something-" I finished lamely.<br>Blossom didn't respond though, not even to tell me that Blizzard couldn't possibly have gone out of range because of some amazingly technical thing I wouldn't understand. I followed her gaze after a second, to see the grass waving softly in a wind that wasn't there. To see we had no shadow even though it perfect sunny day, with the sun right behind us.  
>Blossom found her voice first, "Bubbles you stay here," She said in as business-like a voice as she could, "I'm going to patrol the rest of the cemetery. If you hear me call for hell, run. Don't try and save me, go and get help. Something about this whole thing makes me think we'll need it."<br>She zipped away.I then sat down at the tombstone. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I opened them a few minutes later and turned my head to the left to see someone at cemetery gate.

"Buttercup?"

I sped to her and hugged her."But how?"  
>She didn't reply but just watched me with a serious (almost angry) look.<br>"Blossom come here Butercup's-"  
>"I'm coming." I heard Blossom say.<br>I closed my eyes and I continued to hug her. She didn't move an inch.  
>"Bubbles," Blossom's voice was filled with worry, "There's nothing there but air."<br>I opened my eyes and saw there really was nothing there. I began to cry, barely able to here Blossom trying to comfort me, telling me that my mind was playing tricks on me, that it was all because-  
>She never finished. She just trailed off and moved away, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up.<br>The gravestone with the seal on was gone. Shards of stone were all that remained, it looked as if someone had just shattered the stone like a pain of glass. I found myself staring, trying to picture what could have done this. Blossom just wheeled round, yelling into her ear-piece now.  
>"This is Blossom does anyone read?"<br>"Yep loud and clear." Brick said, "Too loud actual." He added.  
>"Same," Came Boomer's response.<br>"I'm still at the seal," Bell's voice next.  
>"Affirmative." Noah now. Followed quickly by Mitch.<br>"Mitch hows goes the search for Hell's Gate?"  
>"I think we found it."<br>"Okay proceed to your second objective."  
>"On it, Mitch out." Came the reply as the line went dead.<br>"Okay. The enemy's shown themselves. Beware of hallucinations, lost of radio contact, and not able to see your shadow. We were going meet you, Brick and help you."

"I look fowar-fow-" Brick cut off in a burst of static.  
>Blossom turned to me, "We'll get to Brick's position now!"<br>We flew to Endsville.  
><strong>Brick<strong> **POV**  
>"This Blossom does anyone read?"<br>"Yep loud and clear." I acknowledged, "Too loud actually."  
>"Okay. The enemy's shown themselves. Beware of hallucinations, lost of radio contact, and not able to see your shadow. We were going meet you, Brick and help you."<br>"I look forward to-" I began but stopped but stopped when she cut off and static sounded.  
>"Okay Brick don't worry it could be technical difficulties." I told myself. I believed it too, until I looked down. I didn't have shadow. I snapped my head back up again quickly after that, something was moving from tombstone to tombstone quickly and silently.<br>"Okay whoever's here show yourself!"  
>Next thing I knew I was knocked from behind and my whole world went black<br>"Brick wake up,Brick!" I heard Blossom say.  
>I worked out it was probably best to do what she said.<br>"Brick what happened?" Blossom asked.  
>"Something knocked out from behind." I replied and rubbed my head. "Pretty hard since they could knock me down."<br>We turned, the tombstone had been cut in half.  
>"Crap." I sad stamping my left foot on the ground.<br>"This is Blossom we are moving to Bell's position. Everyone else be on guard, whatever's doing this is insanely powerful, these seals don't look like they were even ever here."  
>So Bubbles, Blossom and I headed towards the second cemetery in Endsville.<br>**  
><strong>**Bell POV**  
>I was so excited for my first supernatural mission. Okay, Bell- I told myself- calm down remember what daddy taught you. So I started levitating and and closed my eyes and focused my mind in thing I knew I saw my cemetery in 360 degree vision.<br>"Hey there, sis."  
>"Blizzard where are you I don't see you?"<br>"I'm communicating telepathically." He sounded excited.

"Why?"

"Just case one of us looses radio communication."  
>"Understood. So anything going on in your position?"<br>"No, expect a little blond girl approached me and an idiotic boy. But she's much more interesting, she had dark aura."  
>"Whats was her Name?"<p>

"Mandy."

"Did you talk to her?"  
>"Yes and I accidentally told her I was an angel and she punched me in the face and walked away."<p>

"Wow."

"I know."  
>Then I noticed a demon in the cemetery.<p>

"Blizzard,I..Blizzard?"

I guess this demon can cut off telepathic communication as well.  
>Then I sped to it and shoved to the ground.<br>"What you are you?" I asked with a growl.  
>"Your worst nightmare."<br>She then disappeared and reappeared behind the tombstone and her arm writhed turning into a hammer. She started to swing it and I started to zip towards it,but I was too late. The demon crushed the forth seal as if it were made of paper.  
>"I'll be seeing you." The demon hissed and disappeared.<br>I then saw my bothers and sister flying in. When they touched down they immediately noticed the tombstone was destroyed.  
>"Did you see who did this?" Blossom said with a growl.<br>"Yes it was a demon."  
>"This is Blossom to Blizzard, Boomer,Mitch,and Noah. A demon is destroying the seals be on high alert."<br>"This Mitch to Bell do see how it looked?"  
>"Yes it had green and it was black."<br>"Thanks" Mitch said, speaking as briefly as he could, obviously busy.  
>"Come on Bell when need to go to Blizzard's position now!" Blossom said.<br>When got there Blizzard was tied in some kind of black rope. I got down and rushed toward Blizzard and untied him.  
>"What happened?"<br>"The demon she came from behind but I tried to kill it but it hit me to here and tied me up and destroyed the second to last seal."  
>I looked at the seal and it was smashed to pieces.<br>"We need to help my brother now!" Brick said.  
>"Yeah your right lets go."<br>"Boomer this is Brick if hear us the demon on approach be warned."  
>"I can barley hear yo.." Boomer then cut off.<br>We then flew up and rushed to Farmsville as fast as we could.

**Boomer POV**  
>"Brick, this is Boom Boomer, if you can hear us the demon is on approach be warned"<br>"I barely her you." I said. Static, "Brick what-" Brick had cut off.  
>I had been recently been reading Buttercup's studies on the supernatural and came upon excorism and how to kill a demon, I couldn't have had better luck if I'd dressed in four leaf clovers. So I followed the instructions as I remembered and put the pentagram around the tombstone.I then flew outside of it and went onto a nearby roof. I stayed and waited. The demon was there in matter of minutes and it went inside the circle. I flew there and met the demon.<br>"Hey there." I yelled, waving in a mock cheery manner.  
>"Let me out you spawn of a whore!" The creature screamed.<br>"Why are you doing this?"  
>"So my master can be free from his hell. Which is, well, Hell."<br>"Well I'm not allowing to set my second father free."  
>"Ha ha he does not refer to you or Brick as sons anymore. As far as I know the two of you have no fathers. It's a pity really." The demon's smile stretched still further.<br>That when I got angry, raising my arms I began the exorcism.  
>"Ha you think you can send me back to Hell, foolish wretch. Him put a spell on me that makes immune to exorcisms."<br>I then felt the ground shaking and the pentagram around the tombstone and the tombstone itself both shattered at once. That was it. The sixth seal was broken.  
>I moved to uppercut her but she stooped me half way through and knocked to the ground and punched in the stomach and then in the balls. I was out cold before her next blow even landed.<p>

**Bubbles POV**  
>When we got there and I saw Boomer out cold I flew to him in a hurry,"Boomer!",I shook his body,"Boomer wake up!"<br>He began to open his eyes.  
>"Bro what happened to the seal." Brick's voice came from behind me.<br>"The demon destroyed-" He tried to answer but cut off in a fit of coughing, "I tried to battle it but it knocked out cold."  
>"Damn. Blossom to Mitch be extremely warned the demon broke all the seals we are heading towards your position ."<br>"Repeat Blossom did you say all the seals are broken?"  
>Blossom paused for a second before answering "Yes."<br>Mitch's response began with a stream of swears, after about a minute he composed himself enough to speak "Okay Noah and I are getting ready for all hands on deck."  
>"See there,Blossom out."<br>We then flew back to Towsville.

**Mange POV**  
>I then contacted my master telepathically ,"Master I have destroyed all the seals."<br>"_Very good Mange,now all has to be done is to destroy Hell's Gate._"  
>"I'm already there and want to it with a touch of fashion." I could almost see Him smile at that "I will return once it is done."<br>"_Oh, there's really no need, you see I'll be there soon enough_." Came Him's giggled reply, seconds before the telepathic link ripped itself from my head.  
>I then approached the Townsville Cemetery's Gates. I looked inside and I saw Mitch and accursed angle Noah with shotguns, I then transformed into Buttercup to fool them like I did with Bubbles. I open the gate and Mitch looked at me<br>"Buttercup is that you?" Mitch asked in a stunned voice.  
>"No it is not it is a demon." Noah groaned, raising his gun from the ground. Mitch then raised his own shotgun and started firing. I then zipped to cover and transformed to my true form. I leapt up and and grabbed them and threw them straight out of cemetery. I enforced the gate and put an invisible shield to make sure only the girls could enter. I transformed to Buttercup and waited for my 'sisters'. In no time I sensed them and soon after heard them shouting for the boys but they went in anyway.<br>"Buttercup?" Blossom said cautiously.  
>I tuned around and blinked to make my eyes go black, "I'm so sorry you have to see me like this.."<br>Then Bubbles cried and even Blossom (who had probably guessed what I was) shed a tear.  
>"You listen,I want my sister black." Blossom said.<br>"After how you treated her like she was a piece of trash, her time in hell and selling her soul and powers. I don't think so. After all I have a contract."  
>I then looked Bubbles and sensed anger from her ,"You monster!" She screamed and rushed towards me, "You're nothing but a soulless," I stepped away from her blow, "Heartless," Another punch which I dodged, "Evil." I smiled then, twisting my arm and slaming her and Blossom to the ground.<br>"Well what do you expect from the forces of Hell? Poor, poor Bubbles," I let the s trail on, "Always so naive." I then turn towards Hell's Gate, "Now if you excuse me I have more important things to do. I think my master would like to see you after all, it's really been too long."  
>I placed my hands on the arch and they stretched out in all direction and violently stretched the invisible gate open. It cracked (though only I could see that), I stretched out a little bit more and a white blinding light flowed from nowhere. The destruction of the Hell's Gate, followed by the return of my master, all to pass within the next few seconds. I licked my lips, it was almost too much to be patient for, after all patients is a virtue and we don't have much room for virtues 'down below'.<br>But after only one more stretch the gate broke and soon Him and Ten Thousand Fits would surge out laughing and cheering.  
>I turned back to the girl's and licked by lips, "Well ladies and gentlemen," Nothing worked like mockery to show that you'd won (and the language was so very delicious, so many words for evils that made them sound acceptable, like retreat instead of cowardice) "Here he comes! The much awaited, much anticipated and- dare I say it- the truly feared. The second lord of Hell, prince of darkness. Et cetera, et cetera." I paused leaning forwards and tapping a terrified Bubbles (who was frantically fiddling with that pathetic cross) on the chin, "Come on you all know who it is." I paused again, "That's right-"<br>"-Him." A high pitched voice finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:Chapter 10 is finally if took longer than Review<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Brick POV**

"Crap," all six seals were broken, I couldn't think of anything more to say.  
>"Come on we need get to Hell's Gate." Blossom commanded.<br>We flew Townsville Cemetery the girls flew in but we were blocked by some invisible force field.  
>"You guys go, we find another way around!" I told Blossom<br>We went to the gate and saw Noah and Mitch trying break in.  
>"Help us!" Mitch ordered.<br>"On it! Come on Boomer." We then flew to the gate and trying bash it open with our arms but no success. Then I have an idea. I flew quickly to an office desk from nearby building.I flew it to the gate.  
>"Out of the way!" I ordered them and they rushed out of the way in a hurry and I let out a scream. I then shattered the gate and Mitch gave a death look to Mange.<br>"You are all too late."  
>"I don't care." Mitch taking out a rugged holy knife and began walking quickly towards the demon.<br>Blossom appeared pinning the demon down from behind, Mitch tried to stab her, but Mange turned into some-kind pool. I then watched terrified as my ex-father, HIM, rose to the surface.

**Bubbles POV  
><strong>  
>I couldn't believe it was happening. The Apocalypse was actually happening! HIM and rest of were rising to surface by the hundreds.<br>"We need out of here Noah!" I yelled at him.  
>"I couldn't agree more. Everyone around me now!" We then hulled up in a circle and Noah transported us to back to our house.<br>"You failed me Agent." a voice said suddenly. We got out of the huddle to see a white-skin man in his mid 40s, with light brown hair, wearing a black and white suit, he glared directly at Mitch, "I don't like people failing me."  
>"Mitch what is he taking about?" Blossom asked suspicion and just a little fear in her voice, something about this man worried even her.<br>"I have been hiding a secret from you guys and girls for eight years.I'm part of the Amercian Demon Hunting Organization or ADHO for short and I'm known as Agent Michelson." he revealed.  
>"And I'm the Director Josh Winchester otherwise known as his and everyone in ADHO's boss. I sent every single one of my best agents down to this sector to protect you girls, they all died."<br>"I see, sir." Blossom said.  
>Josh frowned, "No, you don't." He pulled a pistol and shot Mitch, blood ran down Mitch's shocked face for a second before he crumpled to the ground, his organs seemingly burning with a bright orange glow.<p>

"Mitch!"

"They ALL died. That wasn't a Mitch, it was Demon, the Mitch you knew died at the cemetery," he revealed putting his pistol away and holding out a hand "Good morning I'm your new boss."  
>"No I commanded them,not you." Blossom argued.<br>"Listen here missie, you failed to stop Armageddon from coming. As far as I can see you don't have another plan. I do, So now if want to live through this you listen to me!"  
>"Yes,sir." Blossom said putting her head down.<br>"He waked passed us and open the door to see a chopper waiting for us.  
>"Get aboard, we need go to HQ."<br>Blossom stepped forward and we followed her, Boomer was the last aboard with no sign of Noah.

**Mange POV**

I saw the dreadful boys and girls disappear before my eyes, that damned angel.  
>Then I marched towards the hole to Hell and Fists were standing still in a line. I bowed down at the front of the hole along with Princess and Arturo who somehow survived the fight with boys and girls. HIM was raised from it along with every super-villain the girls and boys ever fought ,except the GangGreen Gang.<br>_"Rise my friends."_  
>We rose up.<br>"I have found the girl's house."  
>"Y<em>ou have done well Mange. Now I can sense you want kill PowerRuffs<em>."  
>"Yes, my Master."<br>"P_atience, in time they'll seek you out and when they do and I want you to destroy them. They grown strong only you can finally kill them_."  
>"As you wish." I said walking with him<br>Him raised his hands to the sky, "_God, everything is proceeding as I have planned. I have won do you hear me?"_  
>He then let out an evil laugh.<br>"Come soldiers the march on this city begins!" I yelled at my troops.  
>I then I turned around and my troops followed me with their left fists up in the air.<br>"Demons, parasites and fiends infect those who can fight, their children will become our cold-blooded soldiers!"  
>The demons charged, disappearing to each household across Townsville and possessed the adult they found. We came to a stop by American Demon Hunting Orginization's main office with about double the amount of our army.<p>

"Attack!"

They then attacked and the war had begun but I saw it coming you see and had little mission of my own. I was not to be just Him's mindless servant anymore.

**Brick POV**  
>We landed at HQ and we followed the Director to his War room, were his new top Generals along with other heroes were on video chat.<br>"This is Team Phantom we just got Daniel, we are in route."  
>"This is Raven on loan from the Teen Titans, I'm on the way."<br>"This is Mandy, Billy just died nor do I care but Endsville is is under Armgeddon, we're trying our best here."  
>"Thank you all. I have private meeting now,dismissed and I'll hopefully see you on the Battlefield."<br>"Yes,sir, " They all said and screen went black.  
>"Kids sit down," Nothing happened for a second and the Director sighed, "Power-ruffs sit down."<br>We sat down in our seats with names on them each sat across from each other Bubbles across from Boomer, same for Blizzard and Bell, Blossom and I.  
>"Let's get down to business, we need your help to kill HIM and that demon which broke the seals."<br>"We cant," Bubbles said pounding her fist on the table, "She's our sister!"  
>"Not anymore she isn't," Josh said.<br>"Your lucky you are heroes, you have angles, and you have knowledge on HIM and the supernatural or I would have commanded Mitch to kill you by now. So you'll do what I say, clear?"  
>"Yes,sir." She said.<br>"Your mission to take down HIM and Mange."  
>"That won't be necessary Joshua." Noah appearing out of nowhere, "I'll destroy HIM myself, they are not that powerful alone."<br>"Understood." Josh said, showing no surprise that an angel had just appeared from nowhere. Then again I suppose since he had to know about Noah, it was his job.  
>He then showed us screen displaying where Mange was and her location was at the girl's house.<br>"That where she is meet her and kill her, show her no mercy."  
>"Yes,sir." We all said.<br>"Power-ruffs dismissed."  
>We got up and we went outside and flew towards the school.<p>

**Mange POV**

I went to the girl's school and killed everyone in the gym. Buttercup's screams inside my head as blood poured down the walls was just delicious and I left Ms. Kane for last.

"Please,Buttercup don't."

I grabbed her by the collar and she stated to cry and praying.  
>"Praying won't get you anywhere."<br>I then transformed my hand that wasn't holding her into a scythe and cut off her head. Buttercup's scream this time was hilarious to hear.  
>I closed my eyes to transport to Utonium's home but with no luck. Damn they must trapped the house. I then begun to spirit towards the house until I arrived just outside it. That bastard did trap the house with every single piece demon traps I could have imagined, had I been a lesser demon I wouldn't even have been able to cross the threshold. Even with my power I had had to focus on the traps to be absolutely sure my powers broke every single one of them. I walked in and found a squad of hunters wearing army gear. I didn't even have time to wonder how I hadn't sensed them when-<br>"Fire,Man!" the commander ordered.  
>Bullets filled the air for a couple of seconds but of course it didn't work. When their guns clicked dry though I cut down every single last one of them with ease. After I was done I went the lab to find my "dad" with a .45 mangum.<br>"Buttercup, please stop, this isn't you."  
>"Please, don't delude yourself, you knew I was a failure since day one I read your notes and worst of all you couldn't give me a proper name. You call yourself a father?"<br>He then pulled a detonator trigger switch.  
>"Goodbye girls." I heard him mumbled, "You right, or you were at least. When Buttercup was born I was a bit disappointed," He frowned, "I thought had to perfect kind girls and one hotheaded bully, I was wrong and it took me far to long to realise that. All of the Powerpuff girls were my greatest creations. And I'd like to say 'I'm sorry Buttercup'- but your not Buttercup!"<br>Then he pressed the button blowing up the entire house. I begun to walk out the lab and the ruins. When I went outside the PowerRuffs were waiting for me. The rest looked mad but I could feel Blossom's rage eclipsing the rest.  
>"It's over Mange,we finsh this here and now!"<br>"I couldn't agree more!"  
>My left hand twisted into a sword and we changed at each other.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Blossom POV**

We charged at Mange and she punched me in the stomach about ten to twenty times and pushed me away. I watched in pain, unable to move, what she did to my sister and the boys. Bubbles tried to punch her but lighting shot from her hands and Bubbles was thrown back smoking but not burning. Then Boomer tried to get her from behind but she grabbed him,touched him, and turned him into ice. Brick now enraged tried to punch her but she evaded every one of them. She grabbed Brick by the neck and threw him like a ball. Bell's hands lit up with a light like the sun along with Blizzard but Mange touched them, they grew even brighter and they disappeared. Finally I got up despite the pain and yelled with rage.  
>"You'll pay for that Mange!"<br>"I or ,on the other hand, Buttercup, if she was here. Oh I've wanted this to happen for a very long time Blossom dear."  
>We circled around each other glaring daggers. At last she charged at me, her left hand melting into sword. I blocked every hit with my hands and feet. She punched me in the face, grabbed me by the neck and as she about cut my head off but I reached back and grabbed a nearby trash can lid and blocked her and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her back. We then went to into my neighbor's house as we destroyed everything in our path. I also noticed my hands light up and swung them up to attack her but she blocked every attack. I grabbed her by wrist and slammed her sword into the starcase.<p>

**Bubbles POV**

I woke up in agony, but I mange to get up and saw Boomer in ice, rage bubbled inside me and I didn't care anymore whether I was fighting Buttercup or Mange. I heard a soft swoosh sound and turned around to see Bell and Blizzard.  
>"We'll help them, you go after that demon."<br>I looked at hands and they were in fists . I give them a nod and I floated up and I saw a pink light with black light and sped towards it. By the time I got there Mange had Blossom pinned against the ground. I then grabbed a tree and thew it at her. She hissed at me and jump towards me. Blossom,just in time, punched it to the ground.  
>"So sister on sister?"<br>"Yep." Blossom said.  
>"Hm, two against one and I always thought you played fair."<br>Mange jumped at us with claw like hands and slashed me to ground. I let silent cry of pain and hit ground with a thump. I looked up see Mange rushing from the air to kill me. But Blossom kicked her into the street. Just then about four choppers from ADHO surrounded her. They started to fire at her and she jumped into the air and sped towards the choppers, killing the pilots. The next chopper she just tore in half and it exploded. One chopper tried to fire at her but every time they put a bullet in her she just healed. She grabbed the chopper and threw at the other and they both blew up. She jumped into the explosion and grabbed a turret turning it to fire at us. We charged at her dodging each bullet. We noticed a sniper bullet whizzed passed by me, I dodged it to see Princess on roof. I then looked back to the those bullets weren't bullets. They were needles, injectors filled with Antidote X. Then Princess kept fire at me continuously. I dashed to Mange, kicked the turret from her and Blossom finished it off by smashing Princess into a house. Princess went down to ground and puled out 2 SMGs and fired at us. Then Blossom shot towards Mange.  
>"Blossom!" I cried out.<br>But she was gone and Princess rushed towards me and pinned to the ground.  
>"No I'm here to help you, you little weak,stupid, cry baby."<br>"Dont call me that!"  
>That got me mad and I kicked Princess into the house across for me and I went towards her.<p>

**Blossom POV**  
>I rushed to Mange and noticed she down and grabbed and shoved her against the wall and I lit up my fist for a death blow. She just laughed,"What are going to do kill me?"<br>I glared at her and swallowed, "Yes."  
>"You do realize that if you kill me, you kill your sister, don't you Blossom?"<br>"I dont care!" I then plowed the demon into the ground hoping that it would let go of Buttercup.  
>She grabbed one of my fists and threw me through about six houses. I was now livid,I saw Mange rushing towards and clenched my hands into fist and smashed the ground in front me, creating a crater. Then I was falling, I saw Mange falling as well and started to fly up, creating a tornado inside the crater. I heard Mange scream in pain. I saw her fly through the tornado uncontrollably. I flew towards her and she grabbed me and threw me into the center. Mange was about attack me in mid air. I then fired my Energy Projection beams at it from my eyes with enormous power, which knocked Mange back into the the tornado and drained out all of my energy but I ignored it. As I was continued to send the beam at her her face twisted with anger and she slowly walked over to me. She grabbed my throat and thew me into the tornado. I blacked out for split second and I looked up and Mange was breathing fire at me. I then breath ice in her direction. We were in a dead lock, but the fire then stopped and she disappeared. I span around. She was behind me! I tried to dodge her attacks, but every couple times she would punch me in face or stomach. When I was finally exhausted, she grabbed me by throat and lifted me up.<br>"No please dont," I pleaded, tears running down my face.  
>"Yes," and she threw me out of crater, "And Blossom is out of the park!"<br>I blacked out when I reached the ground.

**Bubbles POV**

I walked on trying to think of how to kill her. Oh maybe I should rip her heat out for killing my sister. Or maybe I should rip her head off because she was so stupid. Why couldn't see realize that if she didn't have power she couldn't be one of us. She started firing needles at me but I blocked. with hand ,which repealied them off like. I then rushed towards Princess,lifed in the air started punched her repeatedly  
>"This for being stupid," I said punch her in the gut twice.<br>"This is for killing my sister," I said ramming my knee into her face.  
>She then landed with crash.<br>"Bubbles,please have mercy," Princess said crying.  
>I then grabbed a butcher knife on the ground next to me.<br>"Mercy for the weak."  
>I then cut off her head and let out of scream of horror.<p>

**Author Note:Sorry guys it took song long but I think worth the wait. These only part 1 of 3 of the Review Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Author Note:This coming scene takes place at the same time of the previous chapter. Also, originally there going to a chapter of Noah v HIM but I decide to cut it because it was going to be too short . If guys want it, please leave a note saying so,thank you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brick POV<strong>

I woke up in serve pain but I menage to get up. I looked at my brother, Blizzard,he just about done melting Boomer. I then remembered that the Professor made the Dynamo for the girls and said he made modification for us. When Blizzard and Bell was all done melting him off. He shake it off,"Boy that was cold."

"Boys,Bell, I have an idea listen,we are going to get the Dynamo."

"But bro, the lab it in ruins how are we going to get to it?",Boomer asked.

"Easy the Professor said there was hatch that the Dynamo goes in and out of."

I then searched the area and touched the grass til a I felt something metal.

"I found it!",I announced

"Okay I'm call in for some back up. After I'm done with that, Boomer I want you to to help me open it."

I then went communicator,"This Agent Brick, to any AHDO units, does anybody read over?"

"This Agent Swanson,what do you want Brick?"

"I need back-up here on the double ,can you help us?"

"Will do, we are inbound to your position."

I then looked at the two white heads,"Bell,Blizzard,I want you to cover and help them."

"Will do", they both said

I then went the middle of metal hatch ,"Boomer get across from me and pull backwards."

Boomer the went to my position and started to pull backwards

**Blizzard POV**

I then looked at the chopper at it was touching down and trooper came out of it,"Here we are here sir."

"Good to hear," I said to them

"You won't believe what going the town its total mess," the solider said

"More like a total out war," another solider say

"Have any of you seen my dad?", my sister asked them

"Yeah seen him fighting against the main enemy," Swanson said to us

"HIM," I said to them

"Is at least winning?", Bell asked then with puzzled look on her face.

"It looks like to be a draw ma'am," Swanson answered

We then felt the ground shake."What in the hell was that?", A solider asked

"Stay your ground", Swanson order us

We then saw about 100 ,maybe even 200 , monkey robots. The soldiers started to fire at them.

"Brick, we got robots", I told him.

"Hold em off,we almost got the hatch open."

**Brick POV**

"Brick,our father is coming for us," Boomer told me,while pulling the metal hatch back

"I know just keeping pulling", I told him

A couple minutes we got the hatch open,we went down to the head.

"Wow that big!" Boomer said

"Shut up we need to find an entrance to this robot."

"Brick, I found something."

I then went to his position and found a hand scanner.

"I think you should put your hand on it,Brick."

I then put my hand on the scanner.

"Hand recognize as Brick."

The robot's bow transformed into a cap , the ponytails were put away and the blouse was turned to and shirt and pants. The hatch or the forehead then opened showing three seats

"Blizzard get down and get ASAP,I want into the Dyanymo. Bell, I want go towards sister and help them out."

"On it," Blizzard confirmed

"Going," Bell said

Blizzard then swooshed down to us.

I piloted the seat in the back. Boomer got in his and Blizzard as well; The hatch then closed. We buckled in our seats and the seat then put white Titanium suit around our bodies along with some goggles and speakers. The Dynamo then lifted out of the lab into outside where about 100 Monkey robots and Mojo Jojo looking Dynamo.

"Oh shit," Bummer mumbled

"Hello boys," Mojo said into speaker of his robot,"It is I Mojo Jojo ,your Father,your creator .I was have hundred fifty robots robots here too destroy you. But in the end it will be It will be-"

I then noted a button ,I pressed it it,and laser, form the hat , hit Mojo's Robot in the face.

"Boomer have control of the head ,what do you have control of?"

Boomer then pulled a handle and punched Mojo Robot ,"Arms."

"That means I have control of the legs", Blizzard said

Mojo's Robot got up and punched the Dynamo in chest several times and one last punch sent us flying. I then Mojo then sent missiles us,I immediately turned on the safety. The dynamo then turn into a ball of titanium and missiles impact the ball. I turned off the safety. Blizzard then pulled the handles an,in result,the dynamo ran towards Mojo. Boomer then made the Dynamo punch Mojo's robot several times,which, in result, damage the metal.

"Hey Brick,that metal isn't tough as ours."

I then went the to control panel and press a button and missiles covered the whole robot but not just any missiles,heat sneaking. Joysticks appeared on each side of my seat with a button on top of them

"Oh boo-yeah," I then turned on my mic, "This for using us!" The Dynamo then locked onto Mojo's Robot, "Target Locked", it announce to us .I pressed the the joystick buttons and the missiles lunched. Mojo then ran like a coward from the missiles. A couple minutes later we saw explosion in the then made the Dynamo walk in opposite direction towards the gilr

"Well done boys", I told them

Mojo's robot jumped on ours and got the dynamo in choke hold "I will not be defeated!"

Blizzard then made the Dynamo to back kick,releasing us form the chock hold. Boomer then clicked the control panel and robot's arm transformed into machine guns. Boomer then screamed," Die!" over over again. Once the bullets died down, Mojo was filed with bullet and robot fell down.

"Blizzard its going to blow!"

Boomer made the robot ran away from the robot and made turn back around to see the explosion at safe distance. We then saw the explosion

"That what you get for using us and not treating as family. Come on guys we need go to the girls."

"Right", they both said

Boomer pressed the control panel for the jetback and the robot lifted in midair. Billizard then made the robot take off to the girl's position.

**Bubbles POV**

Once I was done killing Princess, I begun to walk back to Blossom,I was pinned by Sedusa's snakes.

"This is for killing my boys!", she said preparing one snakes for a death blow. I closed my eyes. I The next moment I heard crushing sound like pop can. I open my eyes to see Sedusa crushed like an ant by a metal foot. I looked up to see Rowdyruff style Dyamyo and Bell

"Boys, bell", I screamed in joy

"We brought out the big guns!" I heard Boomer say

"So brought the most useless thing that we never used?" I heard Mange ask.

We turn to see her

"Where's Blossom?",I asked

"She's away at the moment."

"Bubbles, Bell, stay back,we'll take care of this."

**Boomer POV**

"Hey Boomer check there any holy water horse or something we can use against."

I checked the control panel and found holy water thrower

"Actually there is a hose of holy water or. What the professor called a holy water tank "

"Activate it", Brick commanded

I pressed the button, the next moment a tank filled with holy water appeared on the back side of the dynamo, and it held hose, about the size of gain tree, connected to the tank.

"Burn her."

I activated the thrower and I saw her burn like paper in fire she dogged the water she jump towards the dymanyo's chest

**Brick POV**

"What is he doing?" I thought.

The next moment were heading down and we all forcibly ejected form the dymyamo and it explored. I looked around at the scene Boomer was knocked out from the impact and turn around to see Blossom.

"Blossom," I said crawling to her. I tvh and she didn't wake. I then check her pulse, she was barely alive. I took my hat and thew it to ground in anger.

I got up and saw Mange was marching towards me,"Bell, Bilzzard form up around me ."

Boomer and Bell formed around me and look my skin and my skin turned red.

"The only way to kill a demon is with another demon and couple of angel."

"Bring it it", mange taunted


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: It has been a long time, hasn't readers, but I didn't forget to finish this story and I promise you that what you are about to read was worth the wait. Please Review<strong>

* * *

><p>Brick POV<p>

I turned my arms into swords and we charged at her. Then I was struck down and thrown into a house by green lighting, hard. I back out for a minute and heard Blizzard and Bell fighting Mange. When I woke up blasted my way out of the house's basement. I changed my hands back into swords.  
>"Bell, Blizzard!", I shouted at them throwing my swords to Bell and Blizzards. They caught them and they became swords with white tips and golden handle. They dueled and Mange was having a hard time just trying to defend itself. I charged behind it and it kicked Blizzard off its feet . It sliced at me and I dodged it, but barely and turned my hand into yet another sword and we clashed our blades. We dueled throughout the neighborhood and Blizzard charged at it , but it headedbutted him and he went to help Bell with her sword. The duel continued for minutes without end. Mange jumped onto a flat rooftop. We jumped onto the rooftop and I went for a superkick and Mange grabbed my foot and threw me into a car below, hard. I couldn't believe it, i I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I managed to get up from the wreckage of car. When I got back to the fight Bell and Blizzard were holding Mange off pretty well, but Mange sent unexpected green lighting their way and sent them into a house. I tried to get up to help Blizzard, but I couldn't.<br>I could only watch.  
>They clashed swords and they stepped back for a moment and I blacked out for a moment. When I regained consciousness I saw Blizzard and Mange in a deadlock. I saw an evil smile on Mange face and she took out and hidden blade and stabbed Blizzard in the chest.<br>"Brother!", me and Bell shouted.  
>I coughed up blood after and Bell jumped to Mange and they clashed swords. Mange jumped to another rooftop out of my view and heard Bell unleash shining blasts at Mange and heard a hiss from it. I slipped out of consciousness ,again, and I heard a thump to the ground<br>"For my brother!" I heard Bell yell at Mange.  
>I managed to regain consciousness and I saw Bell firing laser from her eyes and Mange swerved around it getting close to her. She tried to punch it, but it managed slice her stomach. Bell yelled at the demon, releasing shockwaves at it. I tried to cover my ears but I couldn't because my arms were stuck under more wreckage, along with my left leg. Mange jumped onto the rooftop and dropped down, right behind Bell.<br>I coughed and yelled, "Bell look out!"  
>Bell managed to turn around and barley dogged the sword, but not with losing her left arm, completely. Bell screamed as huge amounts of blood poured from her shoulder. That is when I got angry I broke myself free of the wreckage, but I was too late. I could only stare in horror as Mange grabbed Bell by the collar and sliced her head off. I flew at Mange in a rage. I grabbed it by the neck and we went through house after house. I punched it and kicked it and sent wave after wave of fire balls and lasers into the demon. I wrapped my arms around its neck and tried to choke the life from it.<br>It just smiled up at me pushing me off with claws made of darkness and screamed. It scream was so loud that I had to cover my ears, but that wasn't enough my ears bled and glass shattered for miles around. It scratched at my face, and hurled me to the ground next to where Blossom had fallen. When I hit the ground I found that only reason that I manage to stay conscious this whole time was my adrenaline.  
>Mange stood over me, "My eyes are last thing you'll see little child." it growled and licked its lips, "How does knowing that feel, does it tear your soul to shreds?"<br>"Well I wouldn't of said you were that ugly." I taunted Mange.  
>An arm lifted me off of the ground and held me up to look at the demon, "Say that again." The hand tightened around my neck, "Say it."<br>One of my arms reached behind me and found my hat. I drew a vortex out of it. I laughed in surprise as the demon staggered back.  
>"Yeah how do you like my hat, you son of a bitch!", I yelled at it. "Hm, that sounded a lot cooler in my head."<br>Mange had all but fallen into the hat when the votex stopped and the hat was sliced in half and I fell back a few steps back in horror. It looked at my with an evil smile.  
>"HIM made me to better than Buttercup in every way, which means better than you, Brick,with your ridiculous demon powers", It was laughing at me,"HIM and I will destroy this city and we will be victorious!"<br>I was slipping in and out of consciousness again, the demon laughed and took a step towards me, "What wrong Brick dearest do you have that little power?",it hissed, "I thought you would at least put up a fight, Hades knows your brothers did not."  
>I clutched my hands into fists and pulled myself back to my feet, charging the demon and it caught my fist and threw me to the ground punching me in the stomach a couple of times.<br>The demon was laughing now and beating me again and again, I could barely move just close my eyes and wait for the end. I wondered if Buttercup would talk to me in hell, or maybe she'd still be mad that we were always enemies. I wished I'd got to make it up to her by skewering Mange's head on a stick or something.  
>"Buttercup" I voice cut through my pain, fuzzy and hard to hear. Probably just my imagination.<br>"Buttercup", the voice said again, no it definitely wasn't in my head now. The demon stopped hitting me and turned around.  
>I manage to open my eyes just about to see the voice belonged to Bubbles. Mange got up and sped towards her. I also caught a glimpse of a man, he put finger to his mouth and motioned, "Shhh."<br>"It can't be," I said as my whole world went black. I looked to Blossom, and my world finished going black.


End file.
